Angie
Angie I'll freeze all of it! Nothing shall remain! '' Angie is a religious fanatic and acts as the 7th "leader" the player will fight, although the real leader is Kreiss. She specializes in the Ice type. Personality Angie is obsessed with Arceus' "cold truth". She is a religious fanatic who takes pleasure in exposing other's secrets and manipulating people to validate her ideals. She is angered very easily when things don't go the way she wants to and is prone to violent outbursts. In the game Angie is first seen when the player reaches Terajuma Island and is confronted by Zetta, Geara, and Jenner. She is shown watching and mocking everyone fighting down by the bridge and even manipulates the Carnivine in a way that got it close enough for Zetta to turn it into a Dimensional Rift. After that, She is seen again after the Player and co. realize they need two more badges to use Magma Drift. Angie invites the players to Kristiline town. The Player and co. will recognize that Angie's presence alone has made the climate around Kristiline much colder then usual. After being approached by a girl upon entering and led to the house that gives out Magma Drift, the Player and co. are quickly forced out by the girl who brought them there. Right after, Angie sends a blast of ice at the house where Magma Drift was kept; freezing it completely. After this, the Player and co. have no choice but to confront Angie. When the Player and co. confront Angie, Venam and Melia immediately interrupt her piano lessons and Angie seemingly teleports to her throne. Cera, Angie's right hand woman, insists that that is what it feels like to be insulted. Venam and Melia then talk with Angie throwing insults and Angie fires back with secrets that cut deep to the both of them. Soon after this, Angie creates or summons a rift that drags the Player and co. into a frozen Dimensional Rift. After this, the Player wakes up covered in snow, and meets Venam. They walk to a castle and see "Melia", who turns out to be Angie in the snow. Angie uses this chance to separate Venam and the Player to begin her games. Upon walking into the castle, the Player will have to complete some ice puzzles in order to access the next area. The next area includes a concert-esque environment and Angie is seen manipulating Venam's speech in order to get her to admit faults about her. Venam resists this attempt though, and it angers Angie, inspiring Angie to drag Venam to some sacrificial ritual. The Player is able to stop this however, and Angie moves on. Soon after, a similar situation occurs with Melia, however this time, the ritual is completed, but Melia seems to resist this, and this greatly angers Angie. After Angie is angered, the scenery of her dimension, castle, and a picture of Angie will slowly diminish and break down, becoming more erratic and chaotic, representative of Angie's already fragile and unstable mental state. As the Player scales Angie's castle, this becomes more and more prevalent. At one point, the Player will get meet a person called Kreiss. Kreiss is the real Ice-type gym leader in the Neverwinter Region and insists that Angie trapped him there and refuses to speak to him. The Player will have the choice to free him or not. Upon reaching the top, Angie will be waiting at the end of a battle arena. She'll insist that the Player and co. need to be purified and jibberish of the sort. She'll then battle the player. Upon losing, she'll go wild and directly attack the player with ice bolts, however, she's eventually stopped by Kreiss, and said person's Froslass' freezes Angie in nevermeltice. Although it seems like the end for Angie, it isn't. Cera overhears Aelita discussing the Magma Stone to the Player so they can unfreeze the house Angie froze for Magma Drift. After a long stretch of events concerning Texen, Caratos Mountain, the Garufa ruins, and a battle with Cera equipped with Groudon, the Player eventually gets the Magma Stone. However, they only get half of it, and Cera makes off with the other half with the intent to unfreeze Angie. Angie is unfrozen by Cera, and immediately asks how long it's been since she was frozen. Cera doesn't comply at first, and Angie has a violent outburst which scares Cera and makes her squeal. Angie insists that Kristiline is a lost cause and insists that she is now aiming for bigger things. She then calls out to an unknown being for help that has a cry eerily reminiscent of Regice. This is the last of Angie's involvement as of Version 10. Pokemon Angie's Dimension Easy- Normal- |movename1 = Earthquake|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Rock Slide|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Icicle Crash|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Stomping Tantrum|HPEVs =76 |AtkEVs = 76|DefEVs = 76|SAtkEVs = 76|SdefEVs = 76|SpeEVs = 76|HPIVs = 10|AtkIVs = 10|DefIVs = 10|SAtkIVs = 10|SdefIVs = 10|SpeIVs = 10}}, Mamoswine, Froslass, Avalugg, Alolan-Ninetales, Walrein Intense- Weavile, Mamoswine, Articuno, Froslass, Avalugg, Walrein Strategy Easy- Normal- Intense- Angie's team is a mix of terrifying coverage, offensive prowess, and even defensive prowess. Along with this, her field nerfs Fire type moves, Surf, and greatly buffs her Ice type Pokemon and moves. Her lead is her infamous King's Rock Weavile, which pounds opponents with Icicle Crash and Beat up, both of which are boosted by the field. Her Avalugg is a great physical wall and pretty much will not die to any physical move before taking out the attacker first. Her Walrein on the other hand is a good special wall and can take out electric types with Earthquake before they take it out. Along with the field, both of the above Pokemon still hit extremely hard while keeping up this bulk. Her Articuno destroys fighting types and has a nuclear Hurricane. And Mamoswine covers Walrein and Articuno's electric weaknesses, as well as Ice's general steel weakness. Fast rock types like Lycanroc and Aerodactyl make this fight a breeze. Fire type moves like Heat Wave and eruption destroy the field, so keep that in mind if you have a fire type who can use one of those moves. Just know the field can be refrozen by Blizzard and Cold Truth. Strong Fighting types like Heracross also take out a lot of her Pokemon in one shot. Stealth Rocks is also naturally a good choice, as only one of her Pokemon takes anything less then 25%. Changing the field is also useful, as a lot of her Pokemon are actually quite weak without it. Froslass only has 80 base special attack, and Articuno only has 95. They're still threats, but not as much now. Light Screen is also a good choice for this fight as a Pokemon like Sylveon completely invalidates Walrein, Froslass, and Articuno. Quotes ''Ahh...it's getting warmer. I just CAN'T STAND IT!- Angie pre battle. ''But where's the fun in going down alone?-''Angie after defeat Rewards None directly given, although TM07 Hail is only available right after completing this fight, and it is right outside of Angie's castle. You could also consider Magma Drift a reward as well. Trivia * Angie means "Angel" in latin. Category:Gym Leader Acts as a "reserve" in the game. Category:Reserve Leader